Return To Sender
: This is about the level. For the challenge, see Humiliation. "Return To Sender" is the tenth missionSandstorm! of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player controls Yuri as he, Soap, and Price search for Waraabe, a man involved in the chemical attacks on Europe. The mission takes place in Somalia. Characters *Yuri (playable) *John "Soap" Mactavish *John Price *Nikolai *Waraabe (K.I.A.) *Echo One Leader Plot Price contacts Baseplate, who is now revealed to be MacMillan, trying to find intel on Makarov. MacMillan sighs and warns Price that he's on "everyone's shit-list" and is reluctant to share intel unofficially with him. When reminded of their mission in Pripyat, he tells Price that Waraabe, an African warlord in Somalia, should have intel on Makarov. Price discusses their plan to enter the compound with Soap, deciding that a stealthy approach is out of the question and asks Soap to tell Nikolai to ready his men. Yuri is in the backseat of a jeep heading to the enemy compound, with Price and Soap in the driver's and passenger's seats respectively. As soon as they ram through the gates, they come out of their vehicles and cut their way in through the heavy resistance as they are bombarded by mortars and attacked by Technicals. Yuri is given control of Nikolai's chopper's remote turret to soften up the resistance. Afterwards, they head into Waraabe's office building and meet fierce resistance inside. After the militia are eliminated, they breach inside an office and kill everyone inside except Waraabe. The three intruders don gasmasks and the interrogation begins. Price releases gas the from the chemical attacks in Europe in the corner of the room and demands an already-frightened Waraabe to tell them Makarov's location in exchange for a gas mask to save his life. Panicking, Waraabe hastily tells them that his contact was a man named Volk and that he never personally met Makarov. Soap steps on Waraabe's thigh, asking for Volk's location. In pain, Waraabe finally breaks and reveals that Volk can be found in Paris. Price gives Waraabe a gas mask, but promptly executes him as the African fumbles with the gas mask for "the boys at Hereford," referring to the SAS members who were killed in the event of the chemical attacks. The remaining members of Nikolai's men leave the building and head to their primary exfil point, but Nikolai radios them and alerts them of a rapidly approaching sandstorm. They regroup with the other members and hurry on to the exfil point, but before they can board the chopper, they are ambushed by the militia and are forced to cut their way through to the second LZ. Again, the second exfil is on the roof of a building full of militia, but the 141 and Nikolai's men deal with them. The LZ still being too hot, Yuri uses the remote turret to neutralize any hostile militia. Unfortunately, a rocket shoots down Nikolai's helicopter, sending it hurtling out of control towards Price's group. The trio rappels down the building to avoid getting hit by the out of control helicopter. Price tells Echo Team to find Nikolai, and to execute an emergency exfil. They make their way through the heavy sandstorm, dealing with Waraabe's men along the way. The group makes it to the crash site, and Yuri carries an injured Nikolai with the others to the emergency exfil, where they finally get out of the village. Soap then asks how they plan to capture Volk while the war rages in Europe. Price replies that while they can't, he knows someone who can. Video Walkthrough 400px Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry File:M4A1 menu icon MW3.png|M4A1 Grenadier w/ ACOG Desert Eagle Create-a-Class MW3.png|Desert Eagle Remote Turret Sequence Activate MW3.png|Remote Turret Found in Level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. AK47 menu icon MW3.png|AK-47 USP .45 menu icon MW3.png|USP .45 PP90M1 Menu Icon MW3.png|PP90M1 Dragunov Create-a-Class MW3.png|Dragunov File:RPG-7 menu icon MW3.png|RPG-7 Weapon striker large.png|Striker PKP Pecheneg Menu Icon MW3.png|PKP Pecheneg Intel 23. Just past the docks area, in the blue and white "L" shaped building up the stairs. The intel is sitting on a desk. 24. The intel is sitting on a table in the west side of Waraabe's office. 25. The third intel is in a small, "guard post"-like building next to a burning car. Video:MW3 - Intel Locations - Return To Sender - Mission 8 - Scout Leader Achievement Trophy guide Intel locations Transcript Gallery File:Soap briefing Yuri Return to Sender MW3.png|Soap briefing Yuri as they head towards the dockyard in the beginning. File:Price kills Waraabe Return to Sender MW3.png|Price executes Waraabe after getting the necessary intel out of him. File:Nikolai's chopper out of control Return to Sender MW3.png|Nikolai's chopper spins out of control after being hit by a rocket. Nikolai crash.png|Nikolai crashes his Hind. File:Soap and Yuri dodge heli crash Return to Sender MW3.png|Yuri and Soap jump out of the helicopter's way before it sends them flying off the roof. The sandstorm starts to hit the town as well. File:Nikolai's chopper crash site Return to Sender MW3.png|The crash site of Nikolai's chopper. It's Price from eurogamer.net.jpg|Price shooting the African Militia with a Desert Eagle at the beginning of the mission Achievements/Trophies Sandstorm! (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Return to Sender" on any difficulty. Payback (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Mind the Gap", "Goalpost" and "Return to Sender" on Veteran difficulty. Kill Box (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 20 enemies with the Chopper Gunner in a single run in "Return to Sender". Trivia *In the mission's intro, some of the SAS soldiers that are KIA seen are character models of the Navy SEALS from Modern Warfare 2. *This is the first mission where the player can hear Captain MacMillan in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as "Baseplate". His voice has changed, considering the fact that it's been 20 years since Pripyat. *Return To Sender is a name of a multiplayer callsign from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Price's Desert Eagle that he uses to execute Waraabe after interrogating him is the model used in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Right before breaching the room with Waraabe inside, one of the militia will try to melee Soap who reacts quick enough to dodge the blow and retaliates by kicking his attacker off the landing to the ground floor. *After rescuing Nikolai from the helicopter wreckage and escaping by jeep, the Spetsnaz Victory theme from the multiplayer is heard at the end of the level. *The GIGN spawn theme can be heard during the searching for Waraabe. *Like in "Persona Non Grata", the player can shoot themselves when gaining control of Nikolai's chopper's remote turret. If the player does, they receive the friendly fire penalty instead of the message "You Killed Yourself" seen in "Persona Non Grata". *In the second floor in Waraabe's palace to the player's left, there is a knife with the same model as the knife that Soap used to kill Shepherd in "Endgame" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The crates Waraabe falls back on are marked with the Shadow Company insignia. *The two enemies that close the gate at the beginning will not die until they have closed it. *This mission have a similarity with "Safehouse" were that Price first orders keep alive the enemy (Waraabe in this mission and Al-Asad in Safehouse) but later both enemies are killed by Price with a pistol despite as he says before. *At the start of the mission, the text at the bottom-left corner of the screen misspells Bosaso as "Boosaaso". *Soap has a Ranger on his back best seen in the car in the beginning of the level. One can also spot the Ranger in the same place on other various levels. *This is the second time the Mi-24 is used by a friendly and the first that isn't hijacked by anyone. *The enemy uses mounted PKP Pechenegs, but the player cannot use them. *This is the only level where the Dragunov can be picked up and used. *The Desert Eagle in Campaign mode has only seven bullets instead of eight like in Multiplayer and Survival mode. *When the player gets close enough to Waraabe's compound, Price will say that they're all clear, and the enemies seen at the compound will disappear a few seconds after Price says they're clear. *After executing Waraabe and taking of gas masks, player will not die if enter the room where Waraabe was. References Category:Campaign Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Task Force 141